Simply Chaotic
by CordiCat
Summary: When the Titans meet two super powered siblings they allow them to stay at the tower. But who are they hiding from?
1. Misconduct and Calamity

**This is my first Fan-Fiction, so no hate comments, please! But do tell me what you think especially on my original characters Misconduct and Calamity. Thanks!**

Simply Chaotic

The main communicator stared beeping like crazy, alerting all of the Titans.

"What's the trouble, Robin?" asked Cyborg, rushing in with the other Titans trailing behind. Robin looked at the communicator.

"It's the H.I.V.E. They're terrorizing the Town Hall." he answered. "And they've got hostages with them, too." Sure enough, there were two teens, a boy and a girl who appeared to be siblings, trapped in Mammoth's large arms. The Titans jumped into the T-car and headed towards Town Hall.

"Hey, H.I.V.E.!"

The terror group looked down from the roof of the building to see five titans glaring at them.

"Titans, G-"

"Now, Cal!" yelled the girl trapped in Mammoth's arms. In response to her command, the boy punched Mammoth's shoulder with his metal gloves. The oversized villan cried out in pain, releasing his grip on the two. Then, the girl conjured up a flame using her bare hands, and flung fireballs at the group of villans. The boy then roped the group up, and high-fived the girl. The Titans watched in amazement as the two came down from the town hall's roof, with no injuries whatsoever.

"Hey, you guys are the Titans, right?" asked the girl, her light brown eyes shining. They nodded. "Cool!" she exclaimed.

"Whatever." said the boy. The girl glared at him.

"Cal, why can't you be nice for a change?" she said angrily. She then turned back to the Titans. "Don't mind him." she said. " He's always like that. I'm Misconduct, and that's Calamity. You can call us MC and Cal, though."

"We're the Titans." Beast Boy said, grinning uncontrollably at MC.

"They know, idiot." Raven said.

"Oh, yeah..." Beast Boy said sheepishly. "I forgot."

"So... you guys had this under control the time?" Robin asked.

"Yea-OWW!" Cal exclaimed, rubbing the area of his arm that MC had punched.

"Actually," she said, "If you guys hadn't distracted them, we'd be goners. Thanks."

"Well now that that's over..." Raven said, "Can we go?"

"Sure, Raven. It was nice meeting you two." said Robin.

"Wait!" Starfire exclaimed. "Friends MC and Cal, do you have a place for the sleeping?"

"We're new to Jump, actually." said Cal.

"Well then you must stay at the tower with us! Friend Robin, I trust this is alright with you?"

"I don't see why not-"

"Glorious!" Starfire flew in loops in the air. "Now we have new friends, and you can meet the Silkie, and we shall have the friendship feast, and-"

"Star," Cyborg said, annoyed. "Why don't we wait until we get there?"

"Oh, of course!" she said happily. And now, with the Titans in the lead, the new group of friends made their way to the tower.

**Well, that's all for now! Thank you for reading, please rate and review! **


	2. Sibling Secrets

Simply Chaotic

I don't own Teen Titans. (Insert sad face here)

"Well," said Robin, "Here we are." The elevator doors opened, and revealed the Titans tower. Cal quickly made himself comfortable on the couch, while MC crossed her arms and shook her head disapprovingly at him.

"It's late." said Raven in her usual monotone voice."I'm going to bed." She made a portal and left.

"Raven's right," Robin said." I suggest we all get some sleep." The others left the room as well, but upon reaching the door, Robin turned to face the two strange siblings."Are you two going to be okay in here?" he asked.

"Mmhm." Cal murmured, already half-asleep. MC rolled her eyes.

"We'll be fine. Thanks." Robin nodded to her and left the room to the two of them.

* * *

_The whole place_ _was engulfed in flames, and the two siblings were trapped in the middle of it._

_ "Can't you form a path through the flames?" the boy asked, coughing on the smoke in the air._

_ "I-I don't know how!" the girl said, tears streaming down her soot-stained face. The boy placed his hand on the girl's cheek and smiled._

_ "Don't worry, Tara. We'll make it out of here, we just have to stick together." The girl nodded and they ran out of the building, never dreaming to return to the hostile place.  
_

* * *

MC awoke from her dream with a jolt._ Where am I? _she thought. She took in her surroundings, and remembered she was at the Titans tower. It was early, almost 2 o'clock in the morning. MC stood up slowly, with both her eyes and her body telling her to go back to sleep, and went up to the roof.

On the roof, MC was gazing up at the wonderful expanse of stars before her, when she noticed Cal sitting on the edge of the roof. She walked over and sat down next to him.

"Cal..."

"Yes?" he asked, still staring off into space.

"How long have you been out here?"

"About half an hour."

"Without a blanket?" MC asked wide-eyed."It's cold out here!" She took his hand, feeling a chill run down her own spine."Here." she said, and formed a small blue flame in her palm. She then held it next to him, and it's warmth spead throughout his body.

"Thanks, sis." They sat in silence for a moment, and MC noticed the tension between them.

"Cal... what's bothering you?" MC asked. Cal finally met his sister's gaze.

"I'm just tired of running all the time."he said wistfully.

"Me too."

"You don't understand, Tara." MC could tell he meant it. He only called her by her real name when something was seriously wrong."I feel bad having to bring you to different places all the time." He looked down, his brown hair falling into his face."It's not a very brotherly thing to do."

"It's...okay, Shawn. You're trying your best." Cal still looked crestfallen, and MC wasn't the one for encouraging words. She sighed, and formed another blue flame and placed it in Cal's hand.

"Stay warm." she said , heading back inside. Cal stared at the flame, afraid looking at his little sister would make him feel worse. She was right, though.

_I'm trying my best._

**I'm sorry there wasn't much _Titan_ in this chapter, but I needed to explain the siblings a little. I'm also sorry my chapters are so short.**

**Next Chapter: The siblings train with the Titans.**

**Where did MC's strange dream come from? Why are the siblings always running? Where are they from? Answers to these questions are soon to come!**


End file.
